Slip up
by Igee
Summary: Who knew playing along, could be so wrong? Might add a second chapter if it's popularly asked for.


**I would like to before-hand apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and would highly appreciate if you pointed any out that you find. Thank you for reading. :) **

**. . . ****_Try to enjoy._**

"It was a dark, and stormy night-"

"That's borrrrring!"

In a little plain room, white walls with baby blue accents and furniture, sat a pair of males. The older, darker haired man had an open book in his hands.

"Now, why do you say that, Eren?"

The green-eyed boy pouted, playing with the tips of his toes in an uneasy, frustrated fashion.

"Because you already read me this story. . ."

Sighing, he defeatedly closed the book and set it to the side. Pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to not sound irritated he asked, "What do you want to do then?"

A mistake, a simple slip with words, and he started what he always tries to avoid.

"**I want to kill Titans."**

His eyes were dark and determined when he spoke. If looks could kill, then he probably could exterminate the 'titans'. If they existed, that is.

"Eren, we've been over this already, there aren't any-"

"YES THERE ARE!"

Eren was so angry, so fierce, it caught his caretaker off-guard. Taking the chance while he shut the other man up, he continued talking frantically.

"W-why do you always brush me off when I bring them up?" All he got in return for his words was a stern, daring stare, so he continued. "We shouldn't even be in here right now! We should be out there, helping our comrades fighting them!" He motioned to the curtains that had been sewn together, nailed so there was no way without the right tools to open them.

The older man had just about enough.

"Eren, listen to me."

"Why? You never listen to me!" The boy was tearing up now. His voice shook with choked back sobs. "You aren't him. . . You aren't Levi Heichou. . . Not the one I knew." He was sniffling now, snot and tears beginning to stain his face.

Why? Why, Eren? What did he expect of him? He couldn't play along with him. Not again. . .

Standing up, Levi made his way over to the tissue box on the bedside table, walking back over to clean Eren's face. "Eren. . . Why do you insist on calling me heichou?" He went to Eren's snot-ridden nose after he wiped up his tears. After blowing his nose into the tissue Levi held he spoke.

"Because thats what you are. You're my heichou. Levi heichou; the one man army." His voice sounded admiring and proud, and it broke Levi's heart.

His grey eyes avoided contact with Eren's adoring ones as he lifted the child up.

"Well as your heichou, I think its time for bed. And that's an order."

He sat in his bed that night, unable to sleep with his thoughts. His memories.

How could he have started it again? Going along with what Eren said was only going to make it worse.

But the happiness and relief he saw in Eren when he said that. . . It made it hard to regret what he'd done.

He tangled his hands in his black tresses, feeling overwhelmed.

". . . Eren. . ."

How could he have known it would be so difficult to take care of a schizophrenic, mentally insane child?

When Eren was younger he was perfectly fine. A normal, happy boy, living a normal, happy life.

His father was a scientist of sorts, his job to try and discover new cures and medicines. He was busy with his work most of the time, but it was obvious he and his son had a good relationship despite his often absence.

Eren's relationship with his mother was good as well. They had arguments, mostly over little things, on a regular basis though.

His adopted half-asian sister, Mikasa, adored him, and he to her as well.

Things would still probably have been this way, hadn't it been for an incident that occurred while Eren, his mother, and sister were at the bank.

At that date and time, it just so happened a pair of former prisoners robbed that same bank, deciding to use Eren and his other two family members as their gunpoint hostages.

They tried to kidnap Mikasa and Eren along with their stolen money, but things didn't go as the criminals planned, and in an attempt to save her children his mother was killed as Eren watched. Despite his mother's attempt, and death to do so, Eren was not spared, hit with a bullet 2 centimeters away from his heart. He was hospitalized for months after that, having had gone into a coma.

When he woke up was when it all started; When he started speaking of them. He blamed them for all that happened, focused on them constantly, said he watched them eat his mother.

His voice was sad and hopeless,

"and soon after that his father lost it and killed himself, and his sister was adopted a few days after that."

Levi couldn't help but remember everything that had lead up to him caring for Eren. The poor kid would have gone to asylum if Levi didn't take him in. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't hard, though.

To watch someone you know and love dearly become so confused and sick.

Levi fell asleep without realizing it, last thoughts hoping things would be better with Eren tomorrow.

But the boy was at it again.

Levi walked into Eren's room that morning to find his hands and wrists bloody, the same fluid visible in the corners of his mouth. The brunette looked up to him with disappointment. "Sorry, heichou. . . It's just not working for some reason. But I'll keep trying until it does!"

Frozen in place, he saw as Eren lifted his hand to his face, beginning to make new injuries.

"Eren. . . Stop. . ."

And for the first time in a long while, Levi began to cry.

How could he have forgotten?

Eren believed he could turn into a titan if he was injured. It wasn't the first time he had done this.

This is why he couldn't play along.

This is why he shouldn't have.

**Well. This is depressing.**

**I don't Know If I should leave it at this or continue. If there was a second chapter to this it would probably be how Levi knew Eren before the incident.**


End file.
